


A Desperate Move

by torigingerfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramione Duet 2019, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: What is Hermione doing all alone in a back alley?Draco decides to follow her, and to his surprise he finds her in a Divination shop.What is she up to...?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Round 11 2019





	A Desperate Move

**Author's Note:**

> Art drawn for Dramione Duet 2019 - Round 11
> 
> My prompt was: 
> 
> Hermione goes to a Divination shoppe in a back alley...
> 
> In case you are curious about the drawing process...I used pencils, then I inked with pitt pens, and I have added a touch of colour with alcohol-based markers.  
> I loved drawing it!
> 
> Thanks to my partner for the interesting prompt, and to ningloreth for hosting Dramione Duet!


End file.
